


A Very Supernatural Christmas (Five Playlists)

by kototyph



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Music, Destiel Advent Calendar 2014, Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kototyph/pseuds/kototyph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted <a href="http://destieladventcalendar.tumblr.com/post/105199520117/day-fourteen-piece-two">here</a> for the Destiel Advent Calender 2014 (Day 14)!</p><p><b>01. Christmas Is the Time to Say I Love You</b> - A super sappy Christmas mix for Dean and Castiel, our favorite clueless lovebirds.<br/><b>02. Dean’s Kickass Christmas Tape</b> - Buried somewhere under that bucket seat. A mix of classic Christmas and Christmas rock and roll, for the big bad monster killer who likes to jam but can’t help being a little sentimental.<br/><b>03. Gaudete</b> - Castiel prefers a little more solemn mystery in his Christmas music.<br/><b>04. Stanford Christmas</b> - Otherwise known as Sam Winchester’s goddamn hipster music, holiday edition. Perfect for people who don’t see anything wrong with an iPod dock in a classic car.<br/><b>05. Gabriel's Godawful Christmas Mix</b> - A Christmas playlist for a guy who likes practical jokes and corny lines, and likes them even more when he can inflict them on innocent bystanders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Supernatural Christmas (Five Playlists)

###  **Christmas Is the Time to Say I Love You**

A super sappy Christmas mix for Dean and Castiel, our favorite clueless lovebirds.
    
    
      **1hr 23min | 25 tracks |[Post on tumblr](http://kototyph.tumblr.com/post/105157599993/christmas-is-the-time-to-say-i-love-you-a-super) | [Listen](http://8tracks.com/kototyph/christmas-time-to-say-i-love-you)**
    

**01.** Christmas Is A Time to Say I Love You -  Billy Squier // **02**.  Cold December Night - Michael Bublé // **03.** Back Door Santa - B.B. King  & John Popper // **04.** Blue Christmas - Elvis Presley // **05**. Deck the Halls - Nat King Cole // **06.** The Christmas Song - Doris Day // **07.** (Everybody's Waiting for) The Man with the Bag - Kay Starr // **08.** Santa Claus is Coming to Town - Colbie Callait // **09.** L'Amour de Moi - Mediaeval Baebes // **10.**  When My Heart Finds Christmas - Harry Connick Jr // 11. Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas - Reba McEntire // **12.** Holy Holy Holy - Sufjan Stevens // **13.** It Snowed - Meaghan Smith **14.** Winter Wonderland - Jewel // **15.** Christmas Don't Be Late - Rosie Thomas // **16.** It's Christmas Time - The Carpenters // **17.** I've Got My Love to Keep Me Warm - Les Brown  & His Orchestra // **18.**  Santa Claus Is Comin' To Town (Q-Burns Abstract Message Remix) - Johnny Mercer // **19.** Silent Night - Aretha Franklin // **20.** Rudolph - The Smithereens // **21.** Song for a Winter's Night - Jewel  & Sarah McLachlan // **22.** What Christmas Means to Me - Stevie Wonder // **23.** All I Want for Christmas is You - Mariah Carey // **24.** Christmas (Baby Please Come Home) - KT Tunstall // **25.** What Are You Doing New Year's Eve? - Ella Fitzgerald

 

###  **Dean’s Kickass Christmas Tape**

Buried somewhere under that bench seat. A mix of classic Christmas and Christmas rock and roll, for the big bad monster killer who likes to jam but can't help being a little sentimental.
    
    
      ****1hr 13min**  | 25 tracks | [Post on tumblr](http://kototyph.tumblr.com/post/105157573698/deans-kickass-christmas-tape-buried-somewhere) | [Listen](http://8tracks.com/kototyph/kickass-christmas-tape)**
    

**01.**  Santa Claus is Coming to Town – Bruce Springsteen //  **02.** Run Rudolph Run - Sheryl Crow  //  **03.**  Blue Christmas – Fats Domino //  **04.**  Rock-N-Roll Christmas – George Thorogood //  **05.** Christmas Jam – Trans-Siberian Orchestra //  **06.**  Cool Yule - Louis Armstrong & The Commanders //  **07**. Santa Baby - Eartha Kitt //  **08.**  This Christmas – Lady Antebellum //  **09.**  Merry Christmas – The Ramones //  **10.**  Deck the Halls – Relient K // **11.** Deck the Halls/Away In A Manger/I Saw Three Ships – Bing Crosby //  **12.**  Little Saint Nick – The Beach Boys //  **13.**  Noel! Noel! – Eve 6 // **14.**  Rockin’ Around the Christmas Tree – Brenda Lee //  **15.**  Go Tell It on the Mountain – Dolly Parton //  **16.**  Winter Wonderland – Rockapella //  **17.**  Last Christmas – The Beatles //  **18.**  Father Christmas – Kinks //  **19.**  Christmas Eve/Sarajevo 12/24 – Trans-Siberian Orchestra //  **20.**  Who Said There Ain't No Santa Claus – Ron Holden & The Thunderbirds //  **21.**  Little Red Rooster – Tom Petty & the Heartbreakers //  **22.** Christmas Blues – Canned Heat //  **23.**  Step Into Christmas – Elton John //  **23.**  I Believe in Father Christmas – Greg Lake //  **24.**  Joy to the World – Bob River Comedy Corps

 

###  **Gaudete**

Castiel prefers a little more solemn mystery in his Christmas music.
    
    
      ****1hr 14min**  | 25 tracks | [Post on tumblr](http://kototyph.tumblr.com/post/105157545223/gaudete-castiel-prefers-a-little-more-solemn) | [Listen](http://8tracks.com/kototyph/gaudete)**
    

**01.**  I Wonder As I Wander – John Rutter & The Cambridge Singers //  **02.** In Dulce Jubilo – Classical Choral Ensemble  //  **03.** White Winter Hymnal – Pentatonix **04.**  How Great Our Joy – Point of Grace //  **05.** Angels from the Realms of Glory – The John McCarthy Chorale // **06**. The Holly and the Ivy – Mediaeval Baebes //  **07.**  Silent Night - Enya //  **08.**  Gabriel’s Message - Sting //  **09.**  Carol of the Bells – The Boston Pops //  **10.**  Behold the Lamb of God - Handel // **11.** March of the Nutcracker – Tchaikovsky //  **12.**  It Came Upon the Midnight Clear – Mormon Tabernacle Choir //  **13.**  A Gaelic Blessing – John Rutter // **14.** Seeing is Believing – Alan Silvestri// **15.** Masters in This Hall – Harry Simeon Chorale // **16.**  The Coventry Carol (Lully Lullay) – Charlotte Church //  **17.**  Messiah – A Child is Born – Handel //  **18.**  Christmas at Hogwarts – Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone //  //  **19.**  Joy to the World – Mormon Tabernacle Choir //  **20.**  Ave Maria / Hymne an die Jungfrau – Gumpoldskirchner Kinderchr & Wiener Symphoniker //  **21.** Mary Did You Know – Pentatonix // **22.**  I Saw Three Ships – The John McCarthy Chorale //  **23.**  What Child Is This - Enya //  **24.**  Veni Veni (O Come O Come Emmanuel) – Mannheim Steamroller // **25.** Angels We Have Heard on High - Tchaikovsky

 

###  **Stanford Christmas**

Otherwise known as Sam Winchester's goddamn hipster music, holiday edition. Perfect for people who don't see anything wrong with an iPod dock in a classic car.
    
    
      ****1hr 25min**  | 25 tracks | [Post on tumblr](http://kototyph.tumblr.com/post/105157516733/stanford-christmas-otherwise-known-as-sam) | [Listen](http://8tracks.com/kototyph/stanford-christmas)**
    

**01.**  Christmas Medley – Barenaked Ladies & Sarah McLachlan //  **02.**  Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer - Jewel //  **03.**  I Heard the Bells on Christmas Day – The Civil Wars //  **04.**  Christmas Song - Cocoon //  **05.** I Want a Hippopotamus for Christmas – A Great Big World //  **06.** Frosty the Snowman – Fiona Apple  //  **07**. Let It Snow – A Fine Frenzy //  **08.**  The First Noel – The Fray //  **09.**  It’s Christmas Time – Yo La Tengo //  **10.**  Christmas TV – Slow Club // **11.** Tennesse Christmas – Amy Grant //  **12.**  Winter Song - Sara Barielles & Ingrid Michaelson //  **13.**  Donde Esta Santa Claus? – Guster // **14.**  Christmas in the Room – Sufjan Stevens //  **15.**  Last Christmas – The XX //  **16.**  Silver Bells – Vonda Shepard // **17.**  Christmas – Leona Naess //  **18.**  This Christmastime – Mascott & Gramercy Arms //  **19.**  Happy Christmas (War is Over) - Christina Perri //  **20.**  Come Thou Fount of Every Blessing – Sufjan Stevens //  **21.**  Christmas Song – Dave Matthews Band //  **22.**  Silent Night – Jim Brickman //  **23.**  O Come All Ye Faithful – Amy Grant //  **24.**  I Heard the Bells on Christmas Day - Echosmith //  **25.** Auld Lang Syne (Charity Melody) – The Hotel Café Medley

 

 

###  **Gabriel's Godawful Christmas Mix**

A Christmas playlist for a guy who likes practical jokes and corny lines, and likes them even more when he can inflict them on innocent bystanders.*

*warning: contains N’Sync, banjos, and that one terrible, terrible song about the Christmas shoes. You know which one.
    
    
      ****1hr 5min**  | 25 tracks | [Post on Tumblr](http://kototyph.tumblr.com/post/105157494143/gabriels-godawful-christmas-mix-a-christmas) | [Listen](http://8tracks.com/kototyph/gabriel-s-godawful-christmas-mix)**
    

**01.**  Twelve Days After Christmas – Gotcha! //  **02.** Porky Pig’s Blue Christmas – Bob Rivers //  **03.**  Another Christmas Song – Stephen Colbert //  **04.**  The Restroom Door Said “Gentlemen” – Bob Rivers Comedy Corps //  **05.** Christmas in Las Vegas – Richard Cheese //  **06.**  I Want a Hippopotamus for Christmas – Gayla Peevy //  **07**. Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas – John Denver  & The Muppets //  **08.**  Santa Claus Is Comin' To Town (Q-Burns Abstract Message Remix) – Johnny Mercer //  **09.**  The Chipmunk Song (Christmas Don’t Be Late) – Chipmunks & Jaci Velasquez //  **10.**  Last Christmas – Richard Cheese // **11.** The 12 Days of Christmas Medley – Straight No Chaser //  **12.**  Walkin’ ‘Round in Women’s Underswear – Bob Rivers & Twisted Radio //  **13.**  I Guess It’s Christmas Time – N’Sync // **14.**  A Marshmallow World – Dean Martin//  **15.**  Santa Claus and His Old Lady – Cheech & Chong //  **16.**  Santa Looked a Lot Like Daddy – Buck Owens //  **17.**  The Christmas Shoes – Newsong //  **18.**  All I Want for Christmas Is My Two Front Teeth – Dread Zepplin //  **19.**  I Yust Go Nuts at Christmas – Yogi Yorgesson //  **20.**  The Merry Christmas Polka – Jim Reeves //  **21.**  You’re a Mean One, Mr. Grinch – Thurl Ravenscroft //  **22.**  Hawaiian Christmas Song – Bing Crosby //  **23.**  The Christmas Can-Can – Straight No Chaser //  **24.**  Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer – Elmo ‘n Patsy //  **25.** Auld Lang Syne – The Lonesome Travelers

**Author's Note:**

> never underestimate the size and scope of my christmas music collection
> 
>  
> 
> I need more fandom friends! Find me on [tumblr](http://kototyph.tumblr.com/).


End file.
